The present invention relates to a memory card, and more particularly to a technique that is effectively applied to an ultra-small, thin-sized memory card used as inserted into a card slot of a communication portable terminal device such as a cellular phone.
A cellular phone has functions of Internet connection, mail transmission, image capture, navigation or the like, in addition to a function of a telephone. Recently, a security function is also added, example of which includes a non-contact IC card.
With the multi-functionalization of a cellular phone as described above, various cards in which multi-functionalization has been promoted with a miniaturization and reduction in size have also been developed in a field of a card that is used as inserted into a memory card slot of a cellular phone.
Patent International Publication No. WO01/84490 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a memory card of this type seeking a multi-functionalization. multi-functionalization.
[Patent Reference 1]
Patent International Publication No. WO01/84490